1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hang tag for clothing and other products for providing consumers with product information. More particularly, the invention relates to a hang tag providing digital information in addition to any printed information thereon, in the form an optically readable disk and a method for retailing products with such hang tags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The proliferation of computers and information storage media has opened the door to the rapid distribution of vast amounts of information in an inexpensive, readily accessible manner. For example, it is common for Internet service providers, such as AOL, to mass mail software providing individuals with ready access to their services. The software is generally mass mailed in the form of optical disks, and more particularly, CD-ROMs, which may be conveniently read by the vast majority of computers being used throughout the United States, and the rest of the world.
The simplicity of transferring information in this manner has lead individuals and corporations to develop new and interesting methods for manufacturing and distributing information in the form of optical disks. For example, it has been found that CD-ROMs may be manufactured in a variety of shapes while still allowing the CD-ROMs to be read by conventional computer hardware.
In view of the speed at which technology is currently developing, and at which the storage of information in forms other than paper is being readily accepted by the masses, the possibilities for the ready exchange of information is only limited by the imagination of those at the cutting edge of technology and marketing. In fact, the versatility of compact digital storage mediums has to date only been applied in a limited number of applications.
One area in which the transfer of information is limited by the use of traditional information transfer techniques is consumer products. Specifically, when you purchase a new stereo, the box is filled with a variety of papers explaining how to assemble the stereo, how to use the stereo, who to call when the stereo malfunctions, etc. In many situations, the paper information may not answer highly specific questions easily and understandably concerning a new purchase. Similarly, when you receive a prescription, the bag is often filled with written information concerning the prescription you have just purchased. Unfortunately, however, this prescription information is often impossible to make sense of or only offers limited information concerning the drug you are intending to take. The number of situations in which consumer products are accompanied by limited or undecipherable information is frequent and causes purchasers to contact customer service because the information they require was not included or understandable with the highly limited reference materials accompanying their purchase.
The limited information currently provided to consumers similarly has an adverse effect on companies sincerely attempting to offer consumers a variety of information designed to improve their overall product experience. For example, it would be desirable for many companies to offer assembly and operational information in digital form to save the expense of providing this information in paper form. In addition, the use of digital information would provide these companies with the opportunity to easily provide consumers with easily understandable, additional information otherwise only available through a customer service representative. The additional information may further include promotional information encouraging consumers to purchase additional related products being sold by the company.
As such, a need continues to exist for a method, apparatus or system for facilitating the ready transfer of information between companies and the consumers purchasing their products. The present invention overcomes the limitations of prior information transfer techniques by providing system for the ready transfer of information.